Across The Border
by A. Potter
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!!! I put up chap. two. but I don't want to spoil the suprise. R&R, pleaz!
1. Crossing. The temporary endeding of the ...

"Goodbye, Baby Mistia... Goodbye, my little one..." I sang  
under my breath. Andrew was behind me, watching as I  
prepared to send my beloved baby away. I wrapped her in a  
scarf, then in a blanket, then, slowly, set her sail in the little  
water proof basket. After that, Andrew hugged me tightly and  
we left the safety of the reeds to flee across the border between  
the Black League and Johto.   
  
My name is Jennae. Jennae Audre Hollia. My husband, Andrew  
Hollia, and I are fleeing from prosecution in the Black League.  
We were going to take our Mistia with us, but it is almost  
impossible to take a baby across the border without alerting a  
guard. So she was to float to Kanto, (hopefully,) be found by a  
caring family, and someday we would be reunited.  
  
A gunshot jerked me out of my thoughts. Andrew slumped  
down beside me, dead. My eyes grew wide. In his dying breath,  
he gasped, "Run, Jennae, run! Catch up to our- our Mistia. I love  
you both." Then he was gone. Off in the distance, I heard  
guards. I ran, with tears in my eyes, crossed the border, and met  
the contact on the other side. My husband just died.  
  
But my baby lives on.  
  
In a steady current, watched by a Staryu, a basket flowed  
through the sea, past a cabin, and into a town called Cerulean  
City, stopping at the irrigation stream's end with a little bump.  
Staryu stayed by it's side until it was discovered by a blonde  
woman on her way to work. She saw the baby in the blanket  
that said, Mistia on it. She picked up the basket and took it to  
her home at the gym.  
And so the life of Mistia Hollia ended -temporarily-.  
  
And the life of Misty Waterflower began.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey! There will be more chapters on this, if I get any good  
reviews. I think it is good. Oh, yeah, all this stuff belongs to  
game freak, Nintendo, W o/ the Coast, yadayadayada.  
  
So I hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	2. Continuations. The ones who search for t...

"Oh, Misty, could you hand me that hair spray on the table?"  
  
So, here we were again. Me, and my sisters. Me, eating breakfast like a normal, civilized person, and my sisters, running around looking for some nasty, stinky hairspray. Some people in this house seriously need a reality check.  
  
"Misty, hand your sister the hairspray!" My Father yelled. I numbly picked up the gold-colored bottle and handed it to my sister's hand, with nails freshly painted red.  
  
Ooops, too fresh. As I handed her the bottle, I bumped her pinkie nail, causing the polish to smear. She bursted out in a howl.  
  
"OOH! MISTY! Watch what you're doing!! You messed it up! It took me HOURS to paint that one! MO-OTHER!! Look what Misty did!"  
  
Boy, if my sisters ruled the world, that would be officially named a horrible felony. Fortunately, they AREN'T in charge of the world.  
Mother came downstairs in a flurry. "Don't worry, dear, we'll get that taken care of. Misty, you are going to go to Celadon today with me to help with shopping. Darin, (she leaned over toward Dad,) THEY are in town." Father looked over at me, face white, then put it past him.   
  
"Well, Cicie, you take her shopping, and she will be okay."  
  
They both studied me, then, and I wondered then, for the first time, who "THEY" were. I was also afraid. My parents never talked about anything Mysterious like that before. Suddenly, Ithought to myself, If my parents don't like them, then neither do I! And left it at that.  
  
"Come on, Misty, dear, and let's go shopping." I nodded and we left, out the door and on our bikes toward Celedon City.  
  
Not more than ten minutes after Misty and Cicie Waterflower left their home in the back of the gym, the Water flowers heard a knock on the door. Their Father answered it. Two people, a woman and a man, stood there. The woman had shining orange-red hair that fell down about her shoulders and ended at her waist. In all, the three sensational sisters agreed that she was gorgeous, more pretty, even, than them, which was hard to admit.  
  
"Hello," the woman began, "I am Ms. Hollia, and here is a good friend of mine, Mr. Jackson. We have come to collect my daughter, Mistia Hollia, after all these years. Your neighbor kindly told us she was here."  
  
Darin went white again, but quickly covered it. He said in an icy cold voice,  
  
"We do not have her."  
  
And slammed the door in their faces.  



End file.
